


Kamski Rare Pair Prompt Fills

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: This a collection of prompt fills I did for Kamski based rare parings!Tags added as I go, Prompts and parings ahead of each chapter
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski, Connor/Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Elijah Kamski, Richard Perkins/Gavin Reed/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 21
Kudos: 31
Collections: Polaroid's D:BH Prompt Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hank/Kamski - Daddy!Kink, Daddy!Hank/Baby Boy!Kamski

"Oh baby, look at the _mess_ you've made on Daddy's hand, I think it's about time you cleaned it up," Hank growled into Elijah's ear, eliciting a whimper.

Elijah picked up Hank's hand from where it was resting on his thigh and brought it to his mouth, he made eye contact with Hank's fierce, commanding eyes and started to lap up his own come from Hank's hand.

"Make sure you don't miss any, and when you're done you can have dessert," Hank cooed, his voice searing right through Elijah's whole body. He shuddered.

"There all done, now what do you say?"

"Thank you Daddy," Elijah answered, his voice small and delicate. He could only ever be this vulnerable with Hank. It was Hank's privilege alone to watch him transform and submit like this and no one else's.

"Such a polite boy, and who taught you that?"

"You did Daddy."

"That's right baby, you're good to remember it too, are you ready for dessert now?"

He nodded silently.

"Alright, Daddy's got you."

Elijah lived for those words. Knowing he was safe here, Hank had him.

His Daddy had him.  
And that was all he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamski/Gavin/Perkins - Bondage

Mr K approached him with a familiar looking man in tow, if wasn't mistaken it was Perkins; one of the many spectators that watched Gavin's scenes with Mr K in the club. He was in the audience at least once a fortnight.

"We've had a rather interesting request pet," Mr K addressed him. He nodded in acknowledgement and his Master continued to speak, "It seems our esteemed fan Mr Perkins here, would like a private scene with us. What do you think?"

Gavin looked Perkins yup and down, scrutinising him, making him feel as small as he could manage.

"What's he after?" Gavin directly addressed his Master, dismissing Perkins' presence, making it clear he only took orders from one person.

"He wants to watch at the minimum, perhaps he'd like to be tied up, and _of course_ he's open to more," Mr K said, the hidden _they always want more_ that floated beneath his spoken words had missed Perkins, but Gavin caught it.

"He can watch, hell, I'll even tie him up. Other than that I ain't touching him, and he ain't touching me," Gavin stated his terms boldly.

Mr K turned to Perkins, "How does that sound?"

He swallowed roughly, "Good."

"Then, it's a deal, here's my card. Call me any weekday between 5 pm and 6 pm and we'll arrange something. Come along pet, the car's waiting."

Gavin got up, gave a sharp foreboding smile to Perkins, and joined Mr K. As they left the club Gavin started to consider which rope patterns he was going to use to put Perkins in his place… It was gonna be so much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank/Kamski - Consensual Rough Sex (+Orgasm denial)

"You're gonna have to say it baby," Hank told him firmly. 

"Please," Kamski begged, "Ruin me."

Hank smirked at him. Kamski was already pretty and undone beneath him but now he'd get to break him and _be thanked for it_. 

He gripped down on Kamski's hips hard enough to bruise, just the way Hank knew Kamski liked it and started to fuck into him as hard as he reasonably could. 

Kamski's legs loosened from their once iron tight grip around Hank's waist as he melted magnificently into the bed below. Whimpering softly and unintelligibly as he surrendered his body to Hank. His brow began to knit together, indicating how close he was to his release. 

"Not a chance," Hank said in between his laboured grunting. He removed one hand from Kamski's hip and gripped the base of Kamski's dick real hard.

A sharp yelp ripped it's way from Kamski's throat as he was denied. 

Despite only using one hand for purchase now, Hank found he could still move Kamski's body around very easily almost as if it were a doll. Hank thought that extremely ironic. 

"You don't get to cum until I do, you know the rules."

"Yes, I know. I know," Kamski cried out, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." 

"You'd better be."

"I am... I-" Kamski broke down into sobbing and whimpering again, but he was smiling with it. 

Hank knew, Kamski just wanted to be fucked and used up. Made to feel disposable, and he was more than happy to oblige him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamski/Connor/Gavin  
> Tiered BDSM dynamic  
> *  
> Trans!Connor  
> Connor has a vulva/vagina and it is referred to as 'pussy'  
> *  
> Kamski is referred to as 'Mr K' & 'Sir'  
> Connor is referred to as 'Baby Boy'  
> Gavin is referred to as 'little rat'

Gavin felt rebellious, he just. He was just in a mood and he didn’t want to play by the rules anymore. Partially because he’d just had a shitty week where all his investigations had been wrapped up in red tape and he was fucking _sick_ of rules. But mainly. He really wanted to see what punishment Mr K would come up with.

So he thought of a plan, and he knew Connor would help him if it meant he got to watch Gavin suffer too.

“Hey Baby Boy, aren’t you tired of waiting for Sir to get ready? He’s taking too long and I’m _bored_ ,” He said as he shifted closer to where Connor was sitting on the couch. 

“You’ll get into _really_ big trouble,” Connor replied. 

“What if I want to?”

“Oh. I see, just how much trouble do you want to be in?” 

“A lot,” Gavin replied desperately.

“In that case. What are you waiting for?” Connor smiled wickedly.

* * *

Elijah checked his watch again, he was running late, but if his boys were being good then everything should be fine. He pushed open the door to the living area and- 

Ah. It seemed they weren’t being good at _all_.

“Oh dear, little rat... I’m very, very disappointed in you,” Elijah said smiling wide. It was going to be one of those nights. 

* * *

Mr K's voice glided over him beautifully, he opened his eyes to look toward his Boss. Who looked more amused than anything else. Connor knew that now was his cue to play up, just like Gavin had asked, and just as Mr K was expecting.

Gavin had been doing a rather spectacular job of giving Connor head, he was so fucking good at it, by now he knew exactly how to handle Connor's pussy. But with the intrusion of Mr K's voice, the heat of Gavin’s tongue had (understandably) disappeared. He missed it all the same. He wouldn't have to wait too long. Neither of his lovers would ever make Connor wait too long.

"S- Sir I'm sorry. He asked me and- I can't help myself you know that," Connor spoke, soft and sweet with mock innocence he knew just _sent_ both of his partners. 

"Oh I know sweetheart it's okay, we all know who's to blame here," Mr K said as he walked over to them. 

He grabbed the back of Gavin's hair and pulled it hard, forcing him to sit upright. Gavin hissed but didn't complain. In fact, he almost looked grateful.

"You're just too horny for your own good little rat. I can't leave you alone for an extra _half an hour_ before you just _have_ to serve someone. How are we going to correct you this time?"

Gavin still didn't say anything because he knew he wasn't _supposed_ to talk yet. 

"Baby Boy, why don't you fetch the spreader bar and the wrist restraints. I've got a wonderful punishment in mind for *this one*," Kamski said, regarding Gavin with disgust.

"Right away sir!" Connor chimed. 

Oh this...  
This was going to be a fun watch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor asks Kamski out on a date, but really awkwardly.

From: Connor 《313248317–51.RK800@cl.com》

Subject: Meeting Request

To: Elijah Kamski 《e.kamski@kamski.com》

If it is not inappropriate to ask using this method of communication then I would like to request another meeting in a less formal capacity. After spending more time with you recently regarding my upgrades I find that I am compelled to stay in your presence and, correct me if I am wrong here, I believe you enjoyed my company too.

I anticipate your response,  
Connor.

From: Elijah Kamski 《e.kamski@kamski.com》

Subject:Re:Meeting Request

To: Connor 《313248317–51.RK800@cl.com》

Are you asking me on a date Connor?

From: Connor 《313248317–51.RK800@cl.com》

Subject: Re:Re:Meeting Request

To: Elijah Kamski 《e.kamski@kamski.com》

Yes, I suppose I am.

Regards,  
Connor.

From: Elijah Kamski 《e.kamski@kamski.com》

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Meeting Request

To: Connor 《313248317–51.RK800@cl.com》

I accept.

I'll send you a text message shortly so you can have my phone number, and maybe you can try calling instead of using my business e-mail.

From: Connor 《313248317–51.RK800@cl.com》

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Meeting Request

To: Elijah Kamski 《e.kamski@kamski.com》

Thank you.

Regards,  
Connor.

* * *

It became clear to Elijah after this e-mail chain that Connor was the kind of person who always needed the last word, and that was simply adorable, but not nearly as adorable as the way he'd just been asked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {KamCon: surprise visits and midnight coffee/tea/warm thirium made exactly to taste}

Connor walked through the lab as quietly as he could, Elijah was still working. He shouldn't be, but when he got in one of these moods it was hard to stop him. Connor knew he wouldn't be quitting anytime soon, so he'd made Elijah an espresso. Only a single, but he'd freshly ground the beans and paid particular attention to the water temperature all the same. By all accounts he'd made the _perfect_ cup.

He placed the beverage next to Elijah's keyboard, Elijah heard him and reached for the cup, his eyes still trained on the screen. He must've fully committed to an all-nighter already, he'd taken his contact lenses out and was now wearing his glasses.

"Thanks Chloe," Elijah said under his breath, and Connor smiled to himself, knowing Elijah would figure out that it wasn't Chloe that gave him the coffee as soon as he tasted it.

Elijah raised the cup to his lips and took a shallow sip, "Oh!"

"Feeling a bit silly now I should imagine," Connor said softly.

Elijah turned around in his chair "Connor! I am so sorry, I thought you'd gone home already."

"I was helping Claire and Cleo out with their project and lost track of time, looks like you did too. Would you like any company?"

"I would, very much so. And perhaps a spare pair of eyes on this code before I compile it."

"Sure," Connor pulled up the spare chair close to Elijah's and started to scroll through the code on his screen.

Elijah had already finished the coffee but was still holding onto the cup as if it was something precious, he let his head drop down onto Connor's shoulder.

"The compiler might complain," Connor said tapping a botched line of code to highlight it.

"Shit," Elijah sat up and readjusted his glasses, "That's bad. Maybe I need to go to bed…"

"I think you'll feel differently in ten minutes when that espresso starts working," Connor mused.

"Oh, I should imagine so, until then," He placed his head back down onto Connor's shoulder, "Why don't you see what else you can find and I'll just rest here for a while."

"Sure, well, there's another."

Elijah laughed, "You know the girls are more tactful."

"You knew what you were getting into when you asked me," Connor said laughing back.

"Yes. Yes I did. Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {KamCon - Android Maintenance}
> 
> slight tw: for medical procedures/ robo stuff

"Elijah, I could use your help," Connor called, he was sat over on the workbench doing a little routine self-maintenance.

Elijah looked over from his computer, Connor had his back panel open, "Ah, of course, I'll be right there."

He hit synch on his document and walked over to Connor, who pressed a bottle of lubricant solution into his hands.

"Vertebrae again?" Elijah asked.

"Yes."

"We'll end up replacing them at this rate," Elijah observed how they were wearing down, they shouldn't be _at all_ but CyberLife had decided to start using cheaper components after they ousted him from the company it seemed.

"I hope not, I am rather _attached_ to them," Connor quipped.

"Oh, Connor—" Elijah let out a single laugh, "— hopefully it won't come to that too soon then. But I'd be more than happy to design you something custom." 

Elijah carefully applied the lubricant to each joint on Connor's 'spine' with pinpoint precision as he spoke.

"I am considering it, and besides, this routine must get tiresome."

"Not at all. I enjoy doing this for you," Elijah admitted. It was the intimacy, and the trust. Something about it just made Elijah feel special, even more so when he considered that Connor had refused to see another CyberLife technician for as long as he lived.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Elijah, I enjoy this too."

Connor's words pulled at something inside him, they'd come so far since they first met. So _very_ far.

"Okay done."

"Thank you Elijah," Connor flexed his back and adjusted into a more casual posture.

"Oh, well that explains it Connor," Elijah smiled as he observed.

"What does?"

"When you slouch it puts pressure on the joints in the wrong way, that's why they're wearing down."

"Well, that's hardly my fault," Connor said, he closed his back panel and turned to face Elijah. He was smiling mischievously.

"Oh? And how do you figure that?"

"Well, as far as I see it, you made it possible for me to deviate, so it's actually _your_ fault. If I hadn't deviated I'd still be sitting up as straight as the day CyberLife activated me," Connor's hands caught Elijah's waist and rested there.

"I see," Elijah replied, "But you wouldn't be as interested in this if you'd remained behind that red wall," He lent forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Connor's lips.

"Not at first, I'm sure you could persuade me though," Connor whispered against Elijah's mouth before he initiated a more heated kiss.

Connor always had _something_ smart to say, and he liked to have the last word too. If it were anyone else Elijah wouldn't stand for it, but it was Connor, and that made the world of difference.


End file.
